The invention relates to a connector that is inserted to and pulled out from an opposite connector.
As shown in FIG. 10, a lock-mounted connector has been known which has, at an upper part thereof, a locking protrusion 1 of locking a locking opening of an opposite connector housing and a lock release part 2 for releasing a locked state with the opposite connector housing and in which a lock arm 4 of a both ends-supported structure having front and rear end portions fixed on a connector housing 3 is provided on one outer wall surface of the connector housing 3 (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the above connector, the rear end portion of the lock arm 4 is folded back to form a band part 5, and when releasing the locked state by an elastic operation of the band part 5, a pressing force of the lock release part 2 is decreased and a pressing load applied to a rear support part of the lock arm 4 is also decreased, so that the deformation or damage of the rear support part is suppressed.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-7-220807
However, the pressing force applied from a finger pressing the lock release part 2 is applied to a front side (an arrow A direction in FIG. 10) that is inclined relative to the connector housing 3.
Compared to this, when the lock release part 2 is pressed as shown in FIG. 11, the lock arm 4 is elastically deformed so that a central portion thereof is downward bent with a connection part 4a of the leading end side thereof and a bent portion 5a of the band part 5 located at a substantially horizontal position relative to the connection part 4a serving as fulcrums. Thereby, the lock release part 2 is displaced toward a rear side (an arrow B direction in FIG. 10) that is inclined relative to the connector housing 3.
Like this, according to the above connector, the displacement directions of the lock release part 2 are different depending on the directions of the pressing force applied from the finger when releasing the locked state. Hence, the pressing force is not efficiently transferred to the lock arm 4 when releasing the locked state, so that it is difficult to smoothly release the locked state.
Also, the lock arm having a general cantilever structure can be easily elastically deformed. However, due to the cantilever structure, the durability of the lock arm is deteriorated and a space for largely bending the lock arm should be secured, so that the connector housing is enlarged.